


My

by Myro_Phyro



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myro_Phyro/pseuds/Myro_Phyro
Summary: I can write decent poems abd short stories.





	My

One morning I woke up crying  
I couldn't figure out why  
Until I opened a letter from myself  
Telling me I was proud I made it to this point  
I couldn't stop crying cause  
I was barely put together  
Than there was seven year old me  
So proud and happy.  
Of me,   
the person who made to this age   
Only because I was to afriad to end it all.  
The fear of death has kept me alive.  
It has kept me to scared to survive  
One day I'll wake up again  
To see a letter from ten year old me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep the only poems i can write are filled with trama.


End file.
